The present invention relates to an antifriction bearing fastening arrangement for fastening the bearing outer ring in a housing bore.
Many antifriction bearing systems must be reliably fastened in a housing bore. In wheel bearings for motor vehicles, in addition to the requirements for a high degree of safety and for providing a fastening means that is easy to install, a specific axial prestress is desired to improve the running behavior of the wheel bearing and avoid so-called cracking noises.
DE 41 17 334 A1 discloses a bearing arrangement for the driven wheels of a motor vehicle having a securing ring that engages in a securing ring groove in the bearing housing. The securing ring has such a width and such a diameter that the securing ring rests on the outer ring of the bearing as a result of axial displacement. The housing which extends axially to the outside from the securing-ring groove is deformed axially inward and has an oblique inner flank. The groove in the housing which receives the securing ring must be produced very accurately and requires space axially outside the bearing seat. In addition, installation of the securing ring is complicated, since it must be inserted using special pliers and must be handled as a separate part.
Furthermore, EP 0 164 447 A1 discloses a bearing arrangement having an antifriction bearing arranged in a bore in a bearing receiving means (bearing bracket). A spring strip is provided with a dividing slot and is secured in the axial direction in the bore. The strip is inserted between the outer ring of the antifriction bearing and the wall of the bore. Outwardly projecting beads provided on the spring strip engage in corresponding depressions in the wall of the bore. However, such a fastening means is suitable only for installations which are subjected to low loading, for example, electric motors. Such means have not been considered for use in wheel bearing systems, especially since the handling and the insertion of the spring strip into the bore are complicated.